


Tommy's Party

by mkmrkp



Category: My Chemical Romance, Peach Pit - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bullets Era (My Chemical Romance), Bullets Era Frank Iero, Bullets Era Gerard Way, Drug Use, F/M, Frerard, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, MCR, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, alcohol mention, bullets frank iero, bullets gerard way, drug mention, drunk mention, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkmrkp/pseuds/mkmrkp
Summary: Frank wakes up the morning after Tommy's party and feels that something is not right. And boy, does he have a storm coming his way.
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gerard Way & Frank Iero, Gerard Way/Frank Iero
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Tommy's Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I'm SUPER excited about this one shot!
> 
> It is based off a song called "Tommy's Party" by Peach Pit off of their "Being So Normal" album. Their music is awesome and I highly recommend checking them out! I did use the lyrics to guide the story and used it as dialogue too ((:
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: drug use mention (weed/being high), alcohol mention (being drunk), and vomit mention
> 
> As always, I LOVE feedback, so leave some comments!! I also appreciate your kudos ((:
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy!!   
> -xox

The pounding in his head should have eluded to the fact that something wasn’t right.

Frank knew he made it home last night because he awoke up in his own bed, but couldn’t even begin to think of all the events that had happened just twelve hours prior. With a heavy groan, he attempted to pull himself up out of his bed in hopes of jumpstarting his day.

The small man padded out of his bedroom into the hallway of his apartment. His eyes scanned the corridor before landing on the pair of shoes that belonged to his roommate, Gerard, haphazardly strew on either ends of the hall, one directly in front of his closed bedroom door. Frank couldn’t help but raise a questioning eyebrow at the scene, but decided to blame his suspicions on his still half-asleep state before heading out to their balcony for a smoke.

Frank and Gerard had a very complicated relationship. The two men had been roommates for just over two years, but knew each other in their adolescence. They had grown up in the same town and Frank was in class with Gerard’s little brother, Mikey, before his parents made him transfer to the local catholic school in the 7thgrade. Frank always thought it was a crock of bullshit, but nonetheless, he went.

Nothing held him back from hanging out with Mikey, though. The two were practically inseperable when they went to the same school, and Frank practically lived at the Way’s upon his transfer. He spent every weekend cooped up in Mikey’s bedroom, where they would play video games and gossip about all of the terrible happenings of their respective schools. Truth be told, not one school ended up being better than the other. The public school was a mess with 800 kids that flooded its halls, and the catholic school was almost the exact same just with less kids and more Jesus. He even managed to stay a few weeknights, mostly by sneaking in and overstaying his welcome to the point where it was too late to head home.

As the two boys got older, they started hanging around Mikey’s older brother as a means of adding one more person to their group. Frank had always had an infatuation with Gerard, even when he was young. He always just found him interesting, and that only seemed to increase now that the older brother was hanging out with them. One day, when Mikey had to stay after school to finish his senior thesis and Frank had already finished up his senior year, the latter still came to the Way’s residence.

“Hey Donna, it’s just Frank!” He called out, expecting to be welcomed by the mild-tempered woman who was usually home at this time. But, instead of being greeted, all he got back was silence. Frank quickly took it upon himself to look around the entire house to see if there were traces of human life, but nothing prevailed. With a slight huff and tinge of disappointment at his new-found loneliness, he wandered into the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, Frank found the back door open and he smiled to himself. “Ah,” he thought, “she must be working in the garden.” But, as soon as he pushed open the screen door and peaked out at their backyard, he was instead greeted by the black-haired older brother. Gerard was seated on the top step with his back leaning against the crumbling brick. His attire was Star Wars themed sleep pants and a black shirt that clung loosely to his body, bunching up at the arm that was crossed over his chest. In his other hand rested a blunt between his middle and index fingers. He slowly craned his neck, allowing a shallow smirk to grow on his face as he blew out a puff of smoke. “Hey, Frankie.”

This, of course, was not a shock to Frank in the slightest. Him and Gerard were notorious for sneaking out to go smoke with each other, though it usually happened late at night when almost everyone was asleep. Frank simply greeted him and sat down, taking a drag from the blunt Gerard was still holding.

“Where’s Mikes?” He asked, watching Frank lean back om his arms and blow the smoke back into the air. Frank shrugged before looking back at him and smiling. “He had to stay after school to finish his senior year thesis. I finished mine last week, so I’m done.”

“Yeah, well no shit. We were at your graduation last week, asshole. Are you already high?” Gerard teased him slightly, nudging his thigh with his foot. Frankie couldn’t help but smile and nudge him back, admittedly a little more forceful than he intended. He rubbed his eyes, hoping it would sober him up just a bit. “Maybe I am…it’s kind of boring just sitting in my house all day.”

The two sat in a comfortable silence as they both smoked, sharing occasional comments about work and the end of the school year. At this point, both of them were feeling buzzed as they looked out at the lush green of Gerard’s backyard. Frank couldn’t help but scoot closer to Gerard and lean some of his body weight onto him. “Is it scary? After high school?”

Gerard peered down at him and gave a sympathetic smile, shaking his head slightly as a strand of stark black hair fell from behind his ear. “Sort of…not really. It’s just kind of…I guess it’s…” Frank looked up at Gerard, their eyes meeting. He hummed in response, encouraging him to say whatever he was trying to get out. Gerard nawed lightly at his bottom lip before continuing: “I guess it’s just…lonely.” Both boys sat in silence as they looked at each other, eyes flickering wildly over each other’s faces. Before they both had time to register it, their lips were smashed together as they desperately clung to one another, kissing as if their lives had depended on it.

That was the beginning of Frank and Gerard’s mess of a relationship. The two boys obviously had a deep connection with one another, and adored each other in their own respective ways. But, Gerard had a thing about “not liking labels.” In short, they went on as friends. Friends who made out and hooked up occasionally, and friends who certainly did not let the younger Way brother know what they were doing when they were left unaccompanied and alone.

That was 3 years ago. Within the time frame, Frank and Gerard had moved into a small, 2-bedroom apartment together where Gerard worked as a freelance artist and Frank worked both as a musician and a cashier at their local grocery store. Over the two years that they had roomed together, their relationship got more and more confusing on both ends and created a more-than-tense atmosphere in the living space.

As Frank made his way into the kitchen and towards the balcony, something caught his eye by the front door. He felt a tinge of anger flood through his body and straight to his face as he swiftly walked over to the entrance. He peered down at the scene: his shoes, neatly placed one next to the other, and another pair that were strewn carelessly just to the side. They were a pair of black ballerina flats that were too small to belong to either of the people that lived in the apartment. Frank felt his face heat up even more as he let out a choked scoff and pulled at his hair, his entire body bubbling up with jealousy. Fuck—Tommy’s party.

It was all starting to come back to Frank now: everything that happened at that stupid party last night. The way Gerard left him alone the moment they arrived, the way he got too high, the way he stumbled home alone. God—it was too much. Frank shook his head and swallowed thickly, racing to the kitchen to grab his pack of cigarettes off of the counter before shutting himself out on their balcony. In a desperate attempt of gaining some sort of control, he took his phone out of his pocket and called up a person he knew was at the party last night.

“Hello?” Came groggily from the other side on the line as Frank lit up a cigarette at the corner of his mouth. He took a long drag before blowing out the smoke and speaking. “Hey Leslie, how you feeling man? Did you make it home alright?”

Leslie let out a muffled groan before answering: “Yeah, I’m home. I’m surprised I remember anything. God, you should’ve seen Nat while I was walking home. Chick was puking her brains out on Fifth and Carson street.” Frank couldn’t help but chuckle—the girl had drunk probably half her body weight in beer last night. That much he could remember. “I’m surprised that wasn’t you, Les. I just kept feeding all my drinks to Cam. I turned out pretty good.” But he heard a snicker from the line.

“Are you kidding me, Frankie? You were high as shit!” Frank couldn’t help but blush, leaning his head back against the cement wall. He had really hoped no one saw him. “You left pretty early, man. You seemed off the entire time. You doing alright?” Frank’s heart sank even further into his stomach. He had to keep himself from hiccupping a loud sob into the phone by biting his lip and taking another drag of his cigarette before continuing on.

“Yeah…I guess I’m okay. I’ve just been having some problems lately.” He wasn’t about to just vent his frustrations about his roommate to Leslie, especially not before he asked about what he really wanted to know. “Hey, do you know who that chick with Gerard was last night? I’ve never seen her around here before.” Frank heard a hum from the other side of the phone, imagining Leslie shaking his head.

“No man—I’m sorry. All I know is that they were all over each other the entire time. It was kind of gross, actually.” Frank let out a short laugh in agreement, shaking his head as his bitterness rose again. After a moment of silence between the two, Leslie piped up again: “Actually, I think she might’ve left with him, Frankie.”

At that moment, Frank heard the front door of the apartment slam shut. He quickly whipped his head around to see Gerard standing by it, rubbing his face and the other pair of shoes gone. Frank turned back around before Gerard could see that he was looking. “She sure as hell did. I woke up this morning with a pair of shoes I’ve never seen next to mine. I actually think she just left…” He trailed off, now resting his forehead against the balcony railings and starting on his second cigarette.

Leslie sighed, still sounding exhausted. “Well, you know how he gets when he drinks, dude. I wouldn’t sweat it. Doesn’t really effect you that much.” But, that is where he was completely wrong. These types of things effected Frank in so many ways no one ever knew just because of stupid Gerard and his hatred of labels. Frank was starting to think it was less a hatred for labels and more of a feeling of embarrassment when it comes to admitting that they have—or had, a thing together. “Listen, I’m going back to sleep, man. I’ll probably see you next weekend.”

Frank nodded as if the other man could see before answering. “Alright, probably. Take care, Les. Bye.” And just like that, he was left alone on the balcony again. Alone with the asshole who constantly makes him question everything about himself just in the room next to him. Frank banged his head against the railings a little harder than he meant to, groaning and rubbing the spot immediately afterwards. He REALLY didn’t want to go back inside and have to face Gerard, but unfortunately, this was his apartment too. He took one final drag of his cigarette before putting it out in the ash tray and heading back inside.

Upon reentering the apartment, he was met with the smell of freshly brewed coffee and the sight of Gerard hunched over the pot. Frank huffed and started to walk back to his room before he was stopped by a light tug on the bottom of his hoodie. He turned around to see Gerard holding a cup of coffee out towards him, a slight smile on his seemingly exhausted face. Frank, much to his dismay, begrudgingly accepted the cup of coffee and shuffled over to a chair at the breakfast bar that looked into the kitchen.

The two sat in an awkward silence while they sipped on their steaming cups of coffee. Every time Frank looked towards Gerard, he would immediately avert his eyes and look down into the dish-filled sink. Frank finally let out a loud breath before speaking.

“Hey, how’d it go last night?” His eyes seemed to bore holes into Gerard’s skin as he squirmed uncomfortably in his place. His hand snaked up to his neck and scratched at his long black hair, which was in a disarray.

“Ah, well, I don’t really remember much. I was really drunk,” He laughed out before taking another gulp of his coffee. Frank nodded his head dramatically, making Gerard raise a questioning eyebrow. “What?”

“Nothing! I just saw you at the band stand. You looked…well, pretty slammed to say the least. I was over with Cam, giving him basically all of my drinks. I don’t think you ever really saw that, though. You were quite a mess.” Frank just kept staring at him with this intense look in his eyes. Gerard, at this point, was starting to sense the tension in the air. “Oh, yeah! And that chick who tagged along there with you! You know what…I don’t think I really ever really caught her name. But, she seemed pretty fucked up too.”

Gerard let out a nervous laugh, nodding his head as he now stared back at Frank. Usually, when this kind of thing happens at parties, Frank usually never brings it up. He felt a tinge of anxiety in the fact that he was now honing in on subject. It was so out of character for him. Frank was the more docile out of the two. He always preferred to observe, never actively participate. He assumed the passive role and sat in the back at parties and took it in—or, at least, Gerard thought he preferred it that way.

But, that wasn’t it. Frank was far from done. He was just beginning. “From where I sat, she really, really looked like she was having fun keeping up with you…y’know, just like I used to.” Gerard’s head snapped up to look at him, guilt immediately washing over his conscious. Frank’s face was a weird mix of a smug, yet hurt smile. He gulped down the rest of his coffee and rather harshly set his mug down on the ledge, getting up and heading into his bedroom.

Gerard rubbed his head in frustration. He knew he was wrong. There was no use in trying to deny what Frank already knew. He knew he shouldn’t have left him alone at the party, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Now that he was thinking about it, though, this was much deeper than just Tommy’s party. Him and Frank had been fooling around for years now, but it wasn’t until recently that things started to seem off. Him and Frank seemed to be at each other’s throats every other week, even at the smallest of things. He couldn’t help but question why, and wonder if it had to do with him, especially after the last thing he had said. “Just like I used to…” Gerard thought to himself, a cringe slowly dawning his face in embarrassment.

He quickly finished his cup before doing the dishes. He settled on the thought that Frank was just being a little dramatic because he didn’t have a good time, and he just needed to cool off. He put all of the dishes away before walking toward his room. For some reason, though, he stopped in front of Frank’s cracked door. The more he thought about it, the more he felt it was unfair for Frank to be mad over hanging out with a girl at a party. What was he even angry about? That he was having fun? He took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself down before lightly knocking on the door frame and entering the room

Frank looked back from his bed at Gerard entering. He groaned slightly and sat up, pushing himself lazily against the headboard while Gerard welcomed himself to sit on his bed. Gerard crossed his legs and stared down at his twiddling fingers before looking at Frank, who had his hood up and arms crossed over his chest.

“So, how’d last night go for you?” He inquired, hoping to ease some of the tension. “I didn’t really see much of you. You left pretty early…” He trailed off, looking up at Frank in hopes of at least getting a response. Frank simply shrugged and scratched at his head. “Uh yeah, sorry about that. I ditched out because I was pretty high.” He started biting at the nail of his thumb, his eyes scanning over Gerard’s face. “I saw you a lot, but the most I got was one of your famous slurred ‘Hellloooooo”’s.”

Gerard cringed at the thought of himself like that. Truth be told, he didn’t like who he was when he was drunk. It wasn’t that he was mean or rude in any type of way, he was just running on auto pilot. That’s what he hated about it. “And you know what, Gerard? I just happened to see it, without even trying, how she laughed with you. Reminds me of someone else.” Frank’s face was now bright red, his fingers picking at the small pieces of cotton bunched up on his hoodie. Gerard looked at him in complete and utter shock.

“That isn’t fair, Frankie,” Gerard started in an exasperated tone. “I am allowed to have f—”

“No, Gerard. I really, REALLY want to know how last night went for you, bud. Because I came home, alone. You knew I wasn’t okay! But what did I get? A pair of shoes next to mine that I know aren’t either of ours!” Frank was fuming at this point. He had crawled over and was now yelling in Gerard’s face. Gerard stood up quickly, shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair I agitation. “I bet you did that stupid fucking thing you do with everyone. You bring them in, kissing all over them, whispering your idiotic sweet nothings in their ear. ‘Oh, I don’t do this! I’ve never really done much like this before!’”

“It is literally none of your business who I bring home and what I do, Frank! You have no reason to give a fuck as to who I kiss, and where I stick my dick! None! Why can’t you get that through your thick skull?” Gerard slammed his hands down on Frank’s desk, startling the latter. Both men sat in silence for a moment before Gerard turned around slowly. His eyes met Frank’s which were now filled with tears as he shrank into himself. Gerard immediately softened, regret flooding into his heart “Frankie, I didn’t mean it like that…”

Frank immediately shook his head, sinking down onto his bed as he looked down at his hoodie sleeves and sniffled. He looked back up at Gerard, his cheeks stained with tears and his bottom lip quivering. “I was thinking back just the other day. About when we were younger, Gee?” His voice was a complete wreck as he croaked out his words, making Gerard wince as he looked at the edge of the bed rather than at the wounded boy on the bed. “And I remember when we used to sneak out late to go sit on your back porch.” Frank slowly rose from his place on the bed and started slowly stalking over to where Gerard stood. Gerard lifted his eyes to watch him, his entire body tense the closer the smaller boy got.

“I remember all the nights you would fucking hold me,” Frank was choking out his words at that, fighting back sobs as he breathed heavily. “and we would go and blaze. You would hug me and kiss me and tell me everything in the world, Gee. It was just us!” Gerard shook his head, a slight gasp caught in his throat as Frank shoved him into the wall and he raised his voice. “It seemed like loneliness was all we’d ever do! And…and for fuck’s sake, Gee! Now she gets to know you! Just like I used to!”

“Frankie, please…” Gerard tried to reason, but there was no use. Frank was no longer holding back his tears, but instead sobbing as he stood in front of him. Frank shoved him again when he took a step toward him, taking Gerard by surprise. “Frankie, baby, please just calm down. We can talk about this—”

Frank grabbed his hair and let out a short yell. He shook his head as Gerard walked toward him in an attempt to close the distance and comfort the boy, just upsetting him even more. He stomped his feet childishly and sobbed even louder.

“No, Gee! You have hurt me over and over again. Can’t you see how much I love you? Are you that blind?” Frank threw a punch at Gerard’s shoulder, causing him to stumble back a bit, but he just recovered and continued to move forward towards Frank. The latter started hitting half-heartedly at Gerard’s chest, leaning more into him the closer that he got. “Fuck you, Gerard! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!”

Frank slid down to Gerard’s legs, pressing his damp face to the shins of his sweatpants. Gerard quickly sank down and cradled him into his lap, rocking him back and forth as he cried quietly into Gerard’s shoulder. He was still muttering soft “fuck you”s, but no longer making any attempts to get away. Gerard sighed softly as he pulled the smaller boy’s hood down and stroked at his hair. “I am so sorry I hurt you, Frankie. I never wanted to hurt you.”

Frank looked up at Gerard, his eyes puffy and still leaking with tears as he hiccupped back sobs. He sniffled as he looked at his own arms that were now wrapped around Gerard’s neck. In a voice barely above a whisper, he looked back into Gerard’s eyes and said, “And I never wanted to love you.”

Gerard’s stomach dropped as he watched Frank. He gnawed on his bottom lip and nodded, looking back down at his lap. He simply sighed and rested his forehead against Frank, who did the same as they both closed their eyes.

Who would’ve known one party could’ve turned into this big of a shit storm.


End file.
